A Kissed Cheek and a Broken Heart
by proudtobepurple
Summary: Just a little 2-shot I did for fun. I wanted to try writing in the 2nd person and I actually really enjoyed it! Shawn and Juliet's points of view at the end of An Evening with Mr. Yang. Shules! Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Juliet O'Hara

**So here's a little 2-shot I did for fun. I wanted to try something in the 2nd person and I've always wondered what must have been running through Shawn and Juliet's minds in this scene. Hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :) Oh and check out my other story while you're at it! lol**

The moment you get to the station you know you need to leave again. The chief gave you the night off, telling you that there were plenty of officers that would love to deal with Yang. That's no problem to you. You'd like to get away from that crazy as quickly as possible. But as soon as you sit down in your car all you can think about it how hard that must have been for him. How as a result of him being an amazing help to the police his mom was taken and almost killed.

And you think about the side of him that you saw today. All of the normal smirky smart-alek Shawn-ness was gone today. He only joked a little, and you know that that was only to relieve the tension of what was happening in his own mind. You've always suspected that that's why he jokes, to relieve the tension that he doesn't like feeling, but today there was really no way to lighten anyone's mood. And so today he was serious.

You've always thought that you and Shawn wouldn't work together. Not because he isn't funny and charming, but because he's _too funny_ and _too charming. _You couldn't see him comforting you after you had an especially emotionally-scaring day in the line of duty. You could only see him cracking some joke and moving on, trying to put away the situation. And you know you couldn't live with someone like that. You couldn't date or marry someone like that. But the side of Shawn you saw today made you realize that Shawn wouldn't push you off. He _would _comfort you. And he would know the right thing to say to make you smile again.

By the time you've thought all this through you're at the Drive-in. You don't even know if he's here, but you leave your jacket on the front seat of your car and you pull your hair out of its bun. You figure if he's not here you can just sit outside for a while and collect your thoughts. And maybe you can talk to him tomorrow.

But he is there, standing inside, putting straws in drinks with that little furrow in his brow that you find to be strangely attractive. He looks like a kid right now, and you find that strangely attractive too. Surprise flashes across his face as he catches sight of you. You'll curse yourself later for not realizing that the other drink was not for Gus, but for now, you walk toward him, heart racing, every muscle in your body screaming "what are you doing?" You ignore them and step up to meet his eye line.

"Jules?" And you smile inwardly that he has his own name for you, a name that no one else has ever called you. "What are you doing here?" You hardly hear him mumble something about having to fit Yang with a straitjacket and iron mask with face grill. You're trying to work up the courage to say what needs to be said.

"Something tells me there's an entire precinct of officers bidding on that job right now." You quote the line the chief said to you just a few minutes ago at the station when she told you to go home.

"Uh…can I interest you in a Neco wafer?" He grabs one off of his tray and you feel obliged to put him out of his awkward misery. You finally speak.

"Shawn, can you just not talk for a few seconds?" He picks up the tray as you say it and you wonder for a moment if he needs to go somewhere. But again, you figure he's here with Gus, and Gus can wait for what you have to say. He doesn't exactly answer so you just keep talking. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that what you did today…" you falter, "I mean…I can't imagine being able to function at that level while your mom was…you know…." How do you tell him that you think the level of commitment he showed to his family today was really…well…attractive? He has a completely unreadable expression on his face, one that you've never seen him wear but you think you might be making him re-live the day's events. And you _definitely _don't want to hurt him. Not right now especially. So you change the subject.

"I am…clearly not as good with words as you are…." You know it's true. He flirts with you every day and he's asked you out several times without any quiver in his voice and for you to just admit once that you like him takes everything in you. "And um…" you move closer to him, "I know that things between us have been…a little complicated." That's an understatement. You've been fighting your feelings for him since the beginning. Again his expression is unreadable. "And that there have been some mixed signals, mostly from me with regards to the time that we spend together outside of the line of duty." You really hope he gets where this rambling is going.

And then he interrupts you. "Look Jules, y –"

But you cut him off again. Once he starts talking you know you'll never be able to finish. "Shawn, please, just let me finish stumbling through this; I'm almost done, I promise." You're staring into the popcorn now, scared to meet his eye line.

You take a deep breath and quickly collect your thoughts. Then you look up into his confused beautiful hazel eyes. "What I'm saying, is that I think maybe the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily. And that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't. And, well," you're taking the tray out of his hands, putting it down on the counter. You're heart is pounding and you wonder what you're doing. Subconsciously you know that you're giving him room to lean in when you kiss him. And that scares you more than anything. "I think you deserve more than popcorn tonight." Everything has been said. And yet he still doesn't speak. He just looks at you, this amazed expression on his face. And you speak once again, spurred on by his eyes. You take another step toward him now that the tray has been moved and stare at him, a new courage making you stronger. "So why don't you let me take you to dinner."

And now that it's his turn to speak your courage fades. He looks away and your heart starts pounding furiously. What is he doing?

"Detective O'Hara, are you asking me out on a date?" And now you see that stupid smirk plastered back on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that you haven't seen there since early this morning. You are unfazed.

"I am," you nod. "A proper one." You are smiling. This is the part where he says 'It's about time' and kisses you right there in the middle of the Drive-in café. But he doesn't.

Instead he laughs quietly and whispers, "Wow. I cannot believe this." You still just think he's being Shawn and you laugh happily, but you wish he would kiss you. "All this time, and, your timing is just awful."

Your smile drops in a moment and your heart skips a beat. He's making fun of you. He's saying no. Why is he saying no? "It is?" You're starting to panic again.

"Yeah, it's just _dreadful_." He's still grinning and now it's scaring you, not making you feel better.

"What?" You're getting frustrated and you wish he would just explain himself.

"Yeah, I can't go to dinner with you Jules. I'm already on a date." And your heart explodes. You will him to be joking but there is no hint of a joke in his eyes. And that's when you realize that the second cup was for a girl, not for Gus.

"You are? Here?" At the place your mother was almost just murdered? You have forgotten that you wanted him to kiss you in this place, all you can think is that he's already over it, already back to normal. He doesn't need to be your charity case and he doesn't want to talk about what has happened tonight.

"Yeah, right…right now." The awkwardness of the situation has finally caught up to him and his eyes are darting around the room. "It's weird, it's weird, it's a little weird, but uh…yeah." He isn't meeting your eyes. He's staring awkwardly at the floor. "With Abigail," he adds, as if you have the right to know. You're the one who's crashing his date for goodness sakes.

"The one who got away," you repeat, almost to yourself. You knew there was something going on there when you met her at the reunion. She seemed nice and you could tell that she really liked him. And he had asked her out. A sudden thought strikes you. Does that mean he had given up on you?

"Yeah." He swallows and you take a deep breath. You need to leave. You need to let him go back to her. But in a completely unplanned, impulsive reaction you lean forward and kiss his cheek. You unload all of your emotion there and pull back, painfully aware of how stiff his body has grown. His eyes are closed when you pull back and you can almost read the struggle going on inside him. You decide to resolve it for him.

"Get out there." He opens his eyes, surprised at what you have just said. You turn to go. "She's not going to wait forever." You walk away, taking deep breaths as you go. It's over.

But his voice calls that name again, that name he made up just for you. "Jules!" And you spin around, fully expecting him to say he had changed his mind, part of you wanting him to and part of you wanting to be faithful to his commitment to Abigail for the night. "I am so sorry," he says and that part that wants him to change his mind gets excited. But there's still a battle raging in that head and he pulls a typical Shawn move and adds, "for snapping at you earlier." You've completely forgotten about it in the moment, but you're glad that he apologized, even if it wasn't what you wanted him to say.

"I know," you tell him. You wonder if this is his way of getting back at you for all the times you have rejected him, but his eyes are as sad as yours are. This has been a hard enough night for him already without this inward struggle and so you leave without another word. But you hope he got your message, the code you gave him just a few moments ago.

You're not going to wait forever.


	2. Shawn Spencer

You are absolutely convinced that Buzz McNabb is the coolest person ever. When he pulls up and lets Abigail out of the squad car you really want to go up to him and man hug him and thank him repeatedly for at least brining this little beam of light into an otherwise really crappy day.

Abigail gives you a half-apology for not believing you but you really can't blame her. You aren't exactly the most trustworthy person in the world and you definitely have something to prove to her as far as first dates go. And no, you don't count kissing in the middle of the dance floor at your high school reunion.

She looks absolutely beautiful and it flashes across your mind that most girls don't look at all as angelic as she does in neon light. You Shawn-it-up a little, telling her in your own round-about way that the date is still on and you're really glad she's come. And you are absolutely thrilled to be going on a date with the girl that's been haunting your dreams since your junior year of high school.

"How do you feel about popped corn?" you ask her with a serious expression on your face.

Her face mirrors yours. "I like it. I like it very much." She smiles and you can tell she's nervous. But you are bound and determined to make this night amazing for her. And you know that she really wants this to work. And you realize in that moment that you do too.

You lead her around back and leave her outside while you go into the little café to get popcorn and drinks. You get her Coke because you remember that it's always been her favorite. As you poke the straws in and take a deep breath, preparing yourself for an amazing night, something sweeps across your peripheral vision.

And there stands Juliet. She looks gorgeous even though you know she probably hasn't been home. She's taken off her jacket and the blue shirt she's wearing makes her eyes looks amazing. Her hair is down and you wonder how it falls so perfectly after being up all day.

"Jules?" you exclaim, wondering why she is there. "What are you doing here?" you ask. "What I mean is…" you stutter out, realizing how rude you just sounded, "who's gonna fit Mr. Yang with her straitjacket and iron mask with face grill?" You don't know why you're suddenly so nervous. Maybe it's the way she's looking at you. She's never looked at you like that before.

"Something tells me there's an entire precinct of officers bidding on that job right now," she tells you.

"Uh…" this is getting awkward fast. Your feelings for Abigail from just a moment ago are being swept away by the way Jules is looking into your eyes. What is going on with her? "Can I interest you in a Neco wafer?" You grab one off the tray hoping maybe she'll notice the fact that you have two drinks. Maybe she'll realize this isn't a good time to do whatever she's planning on doing.

She doesn't get the hint.

"Shawn, can you just not talk for a few seconds?" By the time you have registered what she said you are already holding the tray and have taken a step toward Abigail and the door. You keep reminding yourself how much you want it to work out with Abby. But Jules doesn't know any of this. So she starts talking. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that what you did today…I mean, I can't imagine being able to function at that level while your mom was…you know…." No Jules. Don't talk about that now. Maybe in a few days when it's all blown over but that's the last thing you want to be talking about right now. Still there's a pang of relief as you think that that's all she wanted.

Once again, you were wrong.

"I am…clearly not as good with words as you are…" she continues, "and um…" she's moving closer at an alarming rate. You want to interrupt but she's going and you can't stop her now. "I know that things between us have been…a little complicated…" Your eyes widen but she keeps going. "And that there have been some mixed signals, mostly from me with regards to the time that we spend together outside of the line of duty."

What? Your mind is racing. You had no idea that Jules even had real feelings for you. You know you have real feelings for her. But you gave up. You gave up on her exactly six hours ago. She has got to have the worst timing ever. But your mind is made up. You are going to make it work with Abigail. You promised that to yourself not five minutes ago. You can't break the promise every time a pretty girl tells you she likes you, even if it is Jules. So you try to stop her.

"Look Jules, y –"

But she won't let you talk. And it's killing you that she's doing this. "Shawn, please, just let me finish stumbling through this; I'm almost done, I promise." You're distantly aware that you're staring at her, mouth agape, but she doesn't seem phased by this. You can't keep yourself from staring into her deep blue eyes as she says those few sentences that hurt you much more than any rejection she's ever given you.

"What I'm saying, is that I think maybe the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily. And that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't. And, well, I think you deserve more than popcorn tonight." She's taken the tray out of your hands and your heart is racing as you realize what she's doing. She's somehow moved so close that you can literally _feel _her. Maybe you didn't notice her moving in because you're busy staring at the lips that are right below her shining eyes. You're falling for her all over again. And this time she's falling for you too.

You yank your eyes away. You can't do this. There's an absolutely beautiful girl waiting for you outside, and you've promised to hang on to her. You can't break that promise. Even if it is with Jules. So you smile and do what you do best. You tease her.

"Detective O'Hara, are you asking me out on a date?"

But she counters with something completely unexpected. Her face is completely serious as she nods and says, "I am. A proper one." She looks so happy. You realize suddenly that she's expecting you to say yes.

You laugh quietly and whisper, mostly to yourself, "Wow. I cannot believe this." And you can't. You just gave up on this girl. _Today! _She couldn't possibly have had worse timing! And you say it without thinking about how much it might hurt her. "All this time, and, your timing is just awful."

Her smile is gone, from her face and from her eyes. "It is?" She looks scared and exposed and you're fighting the urge to kiss her, if only to make her smile like that again.

"Yeah, it's just _dreadful._" You're still joking but you know she doesn't think its funny. She's confused and frustrated.

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't go to dinner with you Jules," you finally explain. "I'm already on a date."

"You are?" She begins looking frantically around for your date as if Abby's been watching the whole thing and is going to barge in and beat up Jules at any moment. "Here?"

It strikes you in that moment how strange it is to bring a date to the place your mother was almost just murdered less than an hour ago, but hey, you want some good memories here. That's not a crime right?

"Yeah, right…right now. It's weird, it's weird, it's a little weird, but uh…yeah." This just got awkward really really fast. "With Abigail," you add. You figure she has the right to know. She _did _just spill her heart out to you after all.

"The one who got away," she clarifies, and you lick your lips. You were kind of hoping she wouldn't remember Abby. It would be so much easier.

"Yeah," you nod and look down. You need to get back outside and you are about to turn to go when you see her lean in.

But the kiss doesn't land on your lips. She leans over and kisses your cheek gently but for a long time, as if she doesn't want to give up. You stand with your eyes closed just living in that moment, feeling her pressed against you, breathing in the faint smell of peaches that follows her everywhere. You're fighting harder than you ever have in your life to keep from grabbing her shoulders and smashing her lips into yours. But somehow you manage to stay still until she pulls back. And then you feel her hand touch your face, lightly wiping the lipstick mark off of your cheek. You're not breathing anymore. She's intoxicating. Your eyes stay closed until you hear her voice again.

"Get out there," she says to you, and you feel your heart break for real. Sure it hurts when she rejects you, but it's just a game you play. This time it's real. "She's not going to wait forever." You know she's talking about Abigail but somehow the sentence seems so right for her. She walks away and you can't keep yourself from touching where her lips just kissed your cheek. This has to be a dream.

"Jules!" Her name is called before you have even processed it. "I'm sorry," you say. You mean you are sorry for breaking her heart. You mean to say that maybe, if things don't work out with Abigail…maybe things don't have to work out with Abigail, you find yourself thinking. But none of that comes out of your mouth. Instead you say, "for snapping at you earlier." And you are. But it's not what you wanted to say.

"I know," she tells you. And then she walks out. And you grab the tray and head out to where Abigail is still waiting.

Thankfully she isn't suspicious at all. Well, not until you stare at her with your mouth hanging open, still feeling Juliet's lips on your cheek.

"You alright?" Abigail asks.

"Yeah," you answer a little too quickly. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Mostly because you look like you got punched in the stomach and stopped breathing for a few seconds," she says with a furrow in her brow.

Little does she know…you really did stop breathing for a few seconds, but not because you were punched in the stomach. Oh no, it was much gentler and sweeter than that. "Wow. I didn't realize I was that transparent," you mumble, still in shock. You clear your throat and that part of you, the part that made you call for Juliet to stay starts talking again. "No, the truth…the truth is Abigail, everything's not ok. And I don't know…I don't know exactly how to say this…" But her face as you say it makes you wake up, makes you realize why you are still here with Abigail and Juliet has gone home. She fully expects you to be dumping her without even having your first date (again) and you know that you can't break two hearts in one night. Especially not tonight. As if the day wasn't hard enough already.

Her voice is bitter as she says, "Try using words to form a sentence."

And you snap out of it. There is always a joke there ready for you to access and you take full advantage of it now. You never break character as you look down sadly into the popcorn and say, "I'm so, so sorry Abigail." You stop and then start up again quickly before she can get angry or upset. "They're all out of butter."

"Wait, _what_?" But she knows you and she is smiling and you feel better already.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry," you grin, "I don't know why I'm apologizing cuz it's not my fault really, but I mean it's opening night and how do you run out of butter? That's cardinal. That's cardinal." She's laughing and it's just like high school all over again. You're falling for this girl and you're going to make it work, you tell yourself again. You're going to make it work.


End file.
